


How it Goes

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	How it Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



"Alright, so here's how it's going to go. Agent Coulson?" Eleven started asking Phil.

"Yes? And please, call me Phil." Phil answered.

"Alright, Phil. How long has Agent Ward been like that to Agent Fitz?"

"Since our second mission together. I told them to work it out without me, but I guess Ward still has a few bugs I didn't realize until now. What do we do?" Phil asked as he looked at Eleven with apologetic eyes towards Fitz, needing to also apologize to Simmons as well because he also said they needed to speak "Normal English", which must've insulted both of them.

"Well, I have an idea for both why the TARDIS landed here and what she was planning to do with him." Eleven answered. "But I need your help to lure him in. Can you do it?"

"I'm sorry, but she?" Fitz chimed in.

"Yes, she. It's complicated. A hard day filled with false hope." The Doctor explained. Fitz then nodded, seemingly understanding where he's coming from.

"Alright, then. So what do you need to do?" Fitz asked.

"Well, four months ago, a companion of mine was given multiples of herself as part of a hazing experiment the TARDIS was doing to her when she started out as one. I think she wants to do that to him. But we must keep it on the down low or he'll catch on and we'll never set him right." Eleven explained as Phil and Fitz listened perfectly.

"This is the companion I travel with." He showed them a picture of Clara, and Phil almost fainted.

"Say, is it alright if I kept this, or is it the only copy?" Phil asked wide-eyed.

"I have plenty, so I'd be happy to let you keep this one. Why?" The Doctor responded.

"Oh, just to ask my superior if he could give it to someone." He never said anything more about Steve and Peggy.

"Fitz, your job is to survey when he'll be coming in. Phil, you wouldn't mind doing an impromptu thing would you?"

"No, why?" Phil asked cautiously.

"Because I'm going to need a gun and a megaphone."

"Fake hostage, good idea." Phil said as he gave Eleven his gun and Fitz gave him a walkie-talkie instead to make it look like Coulson was in trouble. And with that, the stage was set and the trap was ready to be taken.


End file.
